Wendy Beauchamp/Gallery
Promotional Posters Promo Wendy S1 03.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture Promo Wendy S1 02.png|Season 1 Promotional Picture Wendy Beauchamp.png|Promotional Picture 10264126_1482219111995297_5282861736632965247_o.jpg|Season Two Promotional Picture S2CASTCROPPED.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Picture Wendy.jpg 10517506 807900935909261 8585376482880289596 n.jpg|Promotional Picture 10403684 807901135909241 1997515801033129747 n.jpg|Promotional Picture Wendy2.png|Season 2 Promotional Picture Episode Stills 10342880 294145597430883 823862191378519933 n.jpg|Wendy from 2x01 10361063 294145680764208 3637266528357213569 n.jpg|Wendy from 2x01 5309 807901052575916 8663240897796952386 n.jpg|Wendy talking to Joanna 10544341 807901032575918 1833915000174658434 n.jpg|Wendy with Ingrid and Freya 10553337 807901255909229 5022092531437672011 n.jpg 1978904 821479204551434 8517785163914602215 n.jpg|Wendy with Alex, Freya, and Frederick 10384910 821479211218100 4484467435517174847 n.jpg|Wendy with Freya and Frederick 1466025 821479271218094 8677544062791617015 n.jpg|Wendy with Joanna 984180 821479274551427 48953294897103322 n.jpg|Wendy with Joanna and Alex WOEE 102 08062013 SB 0261.jpg|Wendy talking with Ingrid and Freya WOEE 102 08062013 SB 0209.jpg|Wendy talking with Ingrid WOEE 102 08062013 SB 0173.jpg|Wendy controlling the weather WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0376.jpg|Wendy in Beauchamp Apothecary in 1906 WOEE 105 09052013 SB 0547.jpg|Wendy with Joanna in 1906 NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0092.jpg NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0386.jpg|Wendy talking with Joanna NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0455.jpg|Wendy with her famiy NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0465.jpg NewWOEE 109 10222013 SB 0479.jpg WOEE 109 10222013 SB 0454.jpg|Wendy with her family Woee 208 050542014 jd 0258.jpg|Wendy hugging her family Woee 208 05052014 jd 0278.jpg|Wendy with her family Ingrid, Joanna and Wendy.png|Wendy with Ingrid and Joanna at portal to Asgard Witches of East End - Episode 2.09 - Smells Like King Spirit - Promotional Photo.jpg|Wendy with Joanna and Freya Witches of East End - Episode 2.09 - Smells Like King Spirit - Promotional Photos (5) FULL.jpg Witches of East End - Episode 2.09 - Smells Like King Spirit - Promotional Photos (8) FULL.jpg|Wendy talking with Frederick Witches of East End - Episode 2.09 - Smells Like King Spirit - Promotional Photos (9) FULL.jpg Witches of East End - Episode 2.09 - Smells Like King Spirit - Promotional Photos (10) FULL.jpg|Wendy with Joanna and Frederick WOEE2X09PREVIEW8.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW3.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW1.jpg WOEE2X09PREVIEW4.jpg Woee 211 05052014 jd 0190.jpg Woee 211 05052014 jd 0181.jpg Woee 211 05052014 jd 0179.jpg Woee 211 05052014 jd 0164.jpg Woee 211 05052014 jd 0125.jpg Woee 211 05052014 jd 0118.jpg Woee 211 05052014 jd 0117.jpg Screencaps Chips.gif|Wendy with Freya Energy Ball.gif|Wendy casting a spell in 1906 B95nc.gif|Wendy being attacked by the Mandragora WendyLight.gif|Wendy using her powers Joanna and Wendy visiting Maura.png|Wendy with Joanna Joanna and Wendy.1.png|Wendy talking with Joanna Ingrid, Joanna and Wendy.png|Wendy with Ingrid and Joanna at portal to Asgard Animalshifting1.gif|Wendy reverting back to human form Animalshifting.gif|Wendy using her powers Telekinesis1.1.gif|Wendy using her powers Levitation.gif|Wendy levitating in the air Hydrokinesis1.gif|Wendy using her powers Cryokinesis.gif|Wendy using her powers Ilusion2x08.gif|Wendy creating an illusion 7l3u0.gif|Wendy lighting a sage stick Illusion.gif|Wendy creating an illusion Gdff.gif Dart.gif|Wendy using her powers Wendycat2.gif|Wendy reverting back to human form Wendycat.gif|Wendy shifting into a cat Aerowendyjoanna.gif|Wendy and Joanna using their powers Wendytele-piro1x06.gif|Wendy using her powers 7l3u0.gif|Wendy lighting a sage stick Piro.gif|Wendy lighting a candle Wendytele1x07.gif Heal2x10-2.gif|Wendy healing Joanna Heal2x10.gif|Wendy healing Joanna Telewendy1x03-3.gif|Wendy using her powers Telewendy1x03-2.gif|Wendy levitating a rock Telewendy1x03.gif|Wendy skipping a rock on the water 1x3-telewendy.gif|Wendy stirring a straw Healwendy.gif|Wendy healing Ingrid Wendyatmo.gif|Wendy using her powers Wendyheal.gif|Wendy healing Tommy Wendytele1x08.gif|Wendy using her powers Telewendy1x09.gif|Wendy levitating a burning tree branch Telewave2x13.gif Telewave2x13-6.gif|Wendy with her family using their powers Telewave2x13-7.gif|Wendy with her family using their powers Wendycat2x13.gif|Wendy shifting into a cat Wendycat2x13-2.gif|Wendy reverting back to human form Wendypyrotele2x13.gif 1848Freyatelewendy.gif|Wendy being levitated by 1848 Freya Wendytele2x01.gif|Wendy using her powers Memoryspell.gif|Wendy with Joanna and Ingrid remembering Wendyspell2x13.gif|Wendy casting a spell Wendytele1x10.gif|Wendy using her powers Wendytele1x10-2.gif|Wendy using her powers Wendyspell2x03.gif|Wendy casting a spell Protectionspell.gif|Wendy with her family casting a Protection spell Beauchampspell.gif|Wendy with her family casting a spell Wendyspell1x04.gif|Wendy casting a spell Wendyspell1x02.gif|Wendy casting a spell Wendypotion.gif|Wendy making a potion Wendyresurrection.gif Metalballspell.gif|Wendy casting a spell Wendyspell1x03.gif|Wendy casting a spell Woee101 0881.png WOEE106 1707.png Acidspell-2.gif Apportation.gif|Wendy being teleported by her father 1906ingrid2.png|Picture of Wendy and 1906 Ingrid Ingridwendy.jpg Category:Character Galleries